Broken Hearts
by mariporto
Summary: Faberry. Nunca se apaixone pelo objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

"Q, é o nosso último ano do colegial, se não formos as responsáveis pela maior humilhação do século, NÓS seremos a maior humilhação do século!" Santana falava enquanto seguia Quinn pelo corredor movimentado do colégio.

Quinn ainda não tinha se acostumado novamente com o espaço que as pessoas davam pra ela passar desde que tinha voltado às Cheerios, ela parecia confiante pra todos, mas ainda continuava com o espírito de loser que ela tinha adquirido quando estava grávida, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. Principalmente Santana. A latina já tinha repetido aquela frase algumas centenas de vezes desde o início do segundo semestre e a loira bufou ao ouvi-la terminar, como sempre fazia.

"Eu já disse pra ir atrás de outra pessoa pra te ajudar, Lopez. Não vou fazer nada assim contra ninguém. Afinal, há algum tempo atrás, caso você não se lembre, eu poderia ter sido 'a escolhida' para estar nessa situação" Quinn parou em frente ao próprio armário e abriu a porta do mesmo, omitindo o rosto de Santana de sua visão quando percebeu que ela iria começar a falar novamente.

"Deixa de drama, Q. Você sabe que nunca seria 'a escolhida'. Já se humilhava bastante só por estar grávida" A loira bateu a porta do armário revoltada pelo mesmo não omitir a voz da outra Cheerio como omitia seu rosto.

"Você tem duas opções: dizer o que você quer rápido e detalhadamente, ou concluir que não consegue fazer isso e sumir da minha frente agora" A latina notou um olhar impaciente no rosto da loira e deu um sorriso diabólico como resposta, fazendo Quinn revirar os olhos já prevendo a escolha da outra.

.**

"Muito bem, crianças" Rachel suspirou, controlando-se para não protestar contra a forma que o Sr. Schue dizia 'crianças' com aquele tom de professor de jardim de infância. "Eu pensei em mais uma guerra de mash-ups, o que vocês acham?" A turma se mostrou empolgada e o Sr. Schue deu aquele sorriso convencido que sempre dava quando suas crianças se empolgavam com suas ideias. "Haha, sabia que vocês gostariam da ideia, afinal, é nossa guerra anual, certo?" Rachel encarou o nada agradecendo por ter desistido do Sr. Schuester dois anos antes. "Mas eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês! Dessa vez, não será um 'meninos VS meninas', serão quartetos, e você poderão escolher o grupo em que ficarão."

"Kurt estaria feliz se estivesse aqui" Escutaram Mercedes comentar de maneira triste, deixando todos os outros, antes animados, pra baixo também.

"Ah, meninos, não fiquem assim. Vocês sabem que Kurt só não está mais aqui porque foi para um lugar melhor" Rachel constatou que o Sr. Schue realmente não sabia dar conselhos. Fazer parecer que o garoto tinha morrido não era a melhor forma de melhorar o ânimo da turma. "De qualquer jeito, vocês têm o resto da aula pra decidirem os quartetos, e na próxima aula, quero pelo menos dois deles se apresentando aqui na frente, tudo bem? Agora tenho que ir."

Todos observaram o professor saindo da sala apressadamente. Alguns se importaram o bastante pra pensar que ele deveria estar indo atrás da conselheira do colégio, agora que o casamento dela com o dentista charmoso não estava indo muito bem, outros apenas ignoraram a pressa dele e foram se juntar para formar logo os grupos.

Rachel estava pensando em quem chamar para completar seu grupo com Finn, que estava sentado ao seu lado, quando os tão conhecidos uniformes vermelhos aproximaram-se dela.

"Rápido, Q. Não posso respirar o ar da Aberração Berry por muito tempo" Rachel revirou os olhos ao ouvir a afirmação da latina e apertou a mão de Finn buscando apoio.

"Cala a boca, Lopez! Se quisermos que ela seja parte do nosso grupo, você vai ter que se controlar com esses apelidos e xingamentos" Quinn repreendeu a outra Cheerio, deixando Rachel confusa.

"Vo-vocês querem fazer a tarefa comigo e Finn?"

"Você não sabe contar, Berry?" Disse Santana como se ela fosse a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo e Rachel notou que ela falou seu sobrenome com muita dificuldade, se esforçando pra não colocar algum apelido ofensivo no lugar deste. "É um quarteto. Quatro pessoas o compõem. Eu, Britt, Q e você. Nada de namorados com a estatura dez mil vezes maior que a comum."

Finn encarou a Cheerio e Rachel estranhou mais ainda a situação. Santana tinha tido a oportunidade perfeita para xingá-la e, mesmo assim, se segurou e xingou Finn. Não que xingar Finn era algo bom, mas ela nunca tinha sido poupada de um xingamento antes e isso a fez pensar na ideia de ficar uma semana inteira sem ser obrigada a ouvir os mais diversos nomes depreciativos que a latina insistia em lhe chamar.

A ideia de uma trégua parecia saborosa demais para Rachel Berry recusar, mas ela sabia que tinha algo a mais naquilo tudo.

"O que quer dizer 'estatura'?" Perguntou Brittany, dispersando Rachel de suas constatações.

Todos na sala pararam o que estavam fazendo para encarar a loira que olhava para Santana com sua expressão avoada de sempre.

"Altura, Britt. Significa altura." Disse Quinn antes de se voltar para Rachel, fazendo a outra loira fazer cara de quem finalmente entendia algo. "Então, o que você acha de ser parte do nosso grupo?"

Rachel observou o sorriso perfeito da loira, era obviamente um sorriso forçado, pois ela nunca sorriria daquele jeito para Rachel Berry, mas parecia tão real que prendeu sua atenção por alguns instantes antes de se virar para Finn e olhá-lo de forma apreensiva.

A reação dele foi apenas sorrir de forma encorajadora e se levantar, soltando sua mão da dela.

"Se Santana conseguir controlar a língua, acho que não me importo de compartar o talento da minha estrela dourada brilhante" Rachel sorriu de volta pra ele quando ele terminou de falar, ignorando o seu erro ao falar 'compartilhar'. Seu sorriso o encorajou a fazer desengonçadamente seu caminho em direção a Sam, Puck e Artie, do outro lado da sala.

"'Estrela dourada brilhante'. É sério, ou ele ta só brincando? Sinceramente, se isso for sério, eu preferiria 'Aberração'" Disse a latina sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado pelo quarterback à direita de Rachel.

"Como é óbvio que não somos a mesma pessoa, Santana. A sua opinião não é muito importante, não acha?" Rachel olhou vitoriosamente para a Cheerio, que revirou os olhos bufando e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

"Você tem sorte que estou em período de trégua, Berry, ou você sairia daqui chorando como um bebê com a minha resposta" Rachel riu sarcasticamente da afirmação de Santana, mas logo a confusão voltou a sua mente.

"Afinal, qual é a razão pra essa trégua repentina?"

"As regionais estão chegando e precisamos ser ótimos, além de bons e abaixo de nada" Disse Quinn, que Rachel reparava estar sentada à sua esquerda agora, o que a fez procurar por Brittany e se arrepender logo após achá-la.

A loira estava sentada numa fileira atrás da dela, na cadeira atrás da de Quinn, mais precisamente, tentando equilibrar um lápis no nariz. Os olhos de Santana seguiram os de Rachel, assim como os de Quinn. A diva viu a loira ao seu lado balançar a cabeça ao tentar se desconcentrar do que Brittany tentava fazer e continuou a falar, enquanto Santana ainda olhava Brittany com uma expressão preocupada. "Nós poderíamos te ajudar a escolher o que você cantará no seu solo, se é que você ainda não escolheu, e você poderia ajudar Santana e eu com algumas notas mais agudas."

Rachel tentou retribuir o sorriso sereno que a loira lhe dava, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer a loira quase gargalhar de sua expressão.

"Nossa Berry, você precisa aprender a sorrir urgentemente! Esse seu sorriso falso não convence nem cego" Quinn riu mais uma vez, deixando Rachel impressionada com a maneira que ela ria. Não era a risada debochada que a diva estava acostumada a escutar das Cheerios, ou de qualquer um naquele colégio, incluindo Finn. Não, aquela definitivamente não era uma risada debochada. A Head Cheerleader ria da maneira que você ri quando alguém lhe conta uma piada. Uma engraçada, no caso.

O sinal tocou, terminando a aula e fazendo todos se levantarem de seus lugares e irem embora, menos Rachel e Quinn.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?" Rachel perguntou depois que as luzes da sala foram apagadas.

"Não sei" A loira fez um biquinho enquanto parecia pensar sobre algo. Rachel repreendeu-se ao se notar encarando os lábios da outra e forçou-se a encarar o chão. "Na verdade, eu sei, mas um 'não sei' pareceu soar melhor naquele momento" Rachel voltou seus olhos para a Cheerio e sorriu.

"Qual o motivo então?"

"Santana quer que eu a ajude a te humilhar" A morena baixou os olhos para o chão novamente.

"Mas é claro!" Ela sussurou. 'Por que mais elas me pediriam ajuda ou me ajudariam?', completou em pensamento.

"Estou aqui porque não quero fazer isso" A loira completou, ignorando o sussurro da outra.

Rachel voltou seus olhos para a Cheerio, constatando que aqueles movimentos para encarar o chão e olhá-la seguidos iriam deixá-la tonta em algum momento.

"Sabe, Rachel? Estou cansada disso! Esses tipos de 'brincadeira' só machucam as outras pessoas e não nos levam a lugar nenhum" A loira balançava a cabeça frustrada, enquanto a morena tentava descobrir se havia mesmo escutado seu nome no início da frase. "Mas eu não vou mais fazer isso com você, Rachel. Você já sofreu demais na mão da S, e até na minha! Você pode ser irritante, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que pagar o mico do sécu..."

"Quinn?" Rachel a interrompeu, atônita.

"Sim?"

"Vo-você me chamou de 'Rachel'?... Duas vezes?"

"Sim, algum problema?" A loira fez uma expressão preocupada e a diva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Acho que só não estou acostumada."

.**

O sinal do colégio já tinha tocado duas vezes além da em que todos deixaram a sala, menos as garotas. Isso significava que as duas já tinham perdido três aulas no escuro e, milagrosamente, Rachel Berry estava calada.

"Tenho que dizer que prefiro você falando, Berry. Só não deixe que isso saia daqui, tudo bem?" Rachel riu com a última parte da frase.

"Isso quer dizer que você quer que eu quebre o silêncio?" Quinn balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, lembrando que nas últimas sete vezes em que tentou fazer aquilo ela pareceu ser alguém que fala muito mais que Rachel no dia-a-dia. "Muito bem, sobre o que meu monólogo será?" Rachel ajeitou-se na cadeira sorrindo como uma criança quando diversos assuntos de seu interesse surgiram em sua cabeça.

"Sobre o que você quiser" A Cheerio respondeu sorrindo. "Meu treino é só em uma hora e meia, de qualquer jeito."

Foi a desculpa perfeita que a diva precisava pra começar a falar de outras divas, as que participaram de seus musicais favoritos da Broadway. E depois, ao se lembrar que Quinn amava bacon, começou um segundo discurso, mas esse era sobre como os pobres porquinhos são mortos para que a loira possa comer seu querido e nojento, aos olhos de Rachel, bacon. Quinn se esforçou ao máximo pra ignorar esse discurso e só prestar atenção na parte da produção da carne.


	2. Chapter 2

"Q!" A loira ouviu a voz de Santana do outro lado do corredor.

Fechou seu armário com a maior pressa possível e seguiu para o lado oposto ao que a garota estava, fingindo não tê-la escutado. A latina franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar a pressa de Quinn para sair dali após chamá-la. Encostou-se em uma das paredes pensando no motivo daquela pressa, quando olhou para o lugar de onde tinha vindo e seus olhos encontraram a morena baixa dos suéteres de bichinhos. Ela com certeza não iria perder aquela oportunidade.

Andou firmemente em direção à garota, já com um sorriso debochado no rosto, mas quando estava há dois passos de Rachel, ela se lembrou da trégua estabelecida mais cedo. Isso a fez sorrir mais debochadamente do que antes. 'Pobre Berry, não sabe o que a espera', pensou. Logo avistou Brittany perto dali e parou de encarar a diva para ir atrás da loira.

Rachel notou dois garotos ao seu lado virando-se e, curiosa, virou-se também. Revirou os olhos ao notar que eles olhavam bobamente a saia do uniforme de Santana levantar enquanto ela quase corria ao encontro de Brittany.

"E eu ainda me preocupo" Sussurrou pra si mesma, terminando de guardar seus livros no armário. Estava feliz que não tinha ganhado raspadinhas na cara ainda. 'Ainda', pensou novamente. Seu último tempo era livre, mas ao invés de se proteger em casa, ela iria para as arquibancadas esperar que Finn acabasse o treino para levá-la de carro.

Aliviou-se quando percebeu que havia passado despercebida por Karofsky e Azímio, que caminhavam brutamente pelo corredor falando sobre algum jogo de baseball que passou uma noite antes e continuou seu caminho até a área externa da escola.

.**

No fim do treino, Quinn desistiu de se controlar e retribuiu o olhar que Rachel lhe mandava há algum tempo das arquibancadas. Era óbvio que ela havia notado, podia não admitir nem sob ameaça de morte, mas havia notado a morena disfarçar que a estava admirando ao olhar para Finn, alguns metros atrás dela. A loira podia até não entender os motivos de sua reação, mas gostava disso.

Ela não queria ser amiga da Berry, não queria ter gostado de conversar, ou melhor, _gostado_ de ouvir a morena falar por mais de uma hora sobre coisas que ela nunca havia se interessado antes. Essa não era ela, não era Quinn Fabray. Pelo menos, ela pensava assim. Afinal, só estava ouvindo a outra garota falando aquele tempo todo porque tinha um objetivo futuro, certo?

Quinn balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos que tomavam sua mente enquanto sorria para a morena na arquibancada. Ela sabia que não tinha continuado na sala por causa do plano doente de Santana. Ela não tinha sorrido pra Rachel por causa disso. Se fosse, ela não teria ignorado a latina no corredor mais cedo. Era algo a mais e ela sabia, mas acabou por se repreender assim que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente.

'A Berry é só uma looser', repetia pra si mesma enquanto ia para o vestiário.

"Fabray!" Santana a chamou há poucos metros dali e Quinn suspirou e virou-se para a outra Cheerio ao ver que não tinha pra onde fugir.

"Fala rápido, Lopez."

"Você ta com pressa por acaso?"

"Estou, mas isso não te interessa" Santana ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

"Só queria confirmar o ensaio de amanhã. Temos o auditório só pra gente no intervalo, e como você é a responsável pela Berry, achei que podia avisá-la que amanhã ela não vai comer nesse horário" A loira revirou os olhos. "Quer saber?" A latina continuou. "Acho que vou quebrar essa trégua. Estou louca pra xingar a Berry e se ela vai emagrecer por estar no nosso grupo, isso deveria ser suficiente."

"Você acha mesmo que ela vai continuar a fazer o trabalho com a gente se você voltar com os apelidos maldosos?" Quinn deu uma risada irônica, que fez a outra Cheerio olhá-la desconfiada.

"Eu nunca fui a única a dar 'apelidos maldosos' a ela, Q."

"Eu sei. Esquece, S" A Head Cheerleader concluiu com um suspiro, antes de dar as costas à Santana para juntar suas coisas no vestiário e voltar pra casa.

.**

"Finn, seja sincero, tudo bem?" O garoto olhou para Rachel, que estava no banco do passageiro em seu carro, atentamente. "Você acha que se a Santana estivesse armando algo contra mim junto com a Quinn e a Brittany, a Quinn seria a 'isca'?"

"Como assim a 'isca', Rachel?"

"Não sei" A morena encarou o chão timidamente. Aquilo soava como se Quinn tivesse dado em cima dela, ou algo assim.

"Você acha que elas tão tentando me fazer voltar com a Quinn? Não faz sentido nenhum! Ela tem o Sam, afinal, não prejudicaria o namoro mais perfeito do colégio só pra te fazer sentir mal" Rachel suspirou, ela não achava aquilo.

"Elas não pretenderiam só me deixar mal, seria pior que isso. Seria maior que isso" A morena afirmou quase pra si mesma. "E não acho estejam tentando te fazer voltar com a Quinn, Finn. Só acho que pra ela se aproximar de mim, é porque deve ter algo aí."

"Ela se aproximou de você?" Finn fez uma cara aturdida e Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Ficamos horas sentadas naquela sala depois que todos saíram. E ela até me pediu pra começar alguns monólogos depois de um tempo... Ah! Não diga que te contei, ok?" Rachel perguntou preocupada, mas não teve essa reação por sentir medo da loira, mas por não querer magoá-la, o que a fez sentir estranha.

"Estranho..." Finn franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando assimilar os acontecimentos. Rachel o encarou por alguns minutos até que desistiu.

"Esquece, Finn. Obrigada de qualquer jeito." A diva inclinou-se para beijá-lo antes de sair do carro. E, por um instante, imaginou como seria ter os lábios de Quinn no lugar dos dele. Os lábios que para ela pareceram muito macios quando a outra menina fez o biquinho mais cedo. Rachel afastou-se rapidamente do namorado ao notar que estava pensando em beijar uma garota, ou melhor, estava pensando em beijar Quinn Fabray.

"O que houve?" Ele perguntou confuso diante de sua expressão assustada.

"Nada de mais, só lembrei que... não coloquei minhas meias pra lavar" A morena deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo e saiu do carro, deixando-o mais confuso ainda.

Ela também estava confusa, mas não gostava de se sentir assim, ainda mais naquela situação. Então, entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto, dando 'boa noite' aos seus pais ao passar por eles. Trocou de roupa e jogou-se na cama, esperando dormir imediatamente pra esquecer aqueles pensamentos insistentes, mas de nada adiantou. Só conseguiu dormir ao se render à imagem dos lábios de Quinn juntando-se aos seus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Berry!" Quinn chamou quando estava há uns quatro armários de distância do de Rachel, fazendo alguns alunos ao redor olharem-na desconfiados e a morena se encolher. "O que houve?" Ela perguntou ao se aproximar mais um pouco.

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel pareceu surpresa ao vê-la ali. "Achei que fosse alguém querendo jogar uma raspadinha em mim, sabe? Desculpa, não reconheci sua voz."

'Ótimo!', Quinn pensou ao se lembrar do dia anterior. 'Horas em uma sala e ela não reconhece a minha voz, acho que a Santana me libera agora.'

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou pela loira, notando sua expressão distante. "O que você queria?"

"Ah, sim!" A Cheerio retomou seu raciocínio anterior em um estalo. "Santana pediu que eu te avisasse que vamos ensaiar no auditório na hora do intervalo, mas... vou mudar o final do aviso dela, ok? Leve sua comida pra lá, ninguém vai te atormentar por isso, ou coma antes, se preferir" Rachel pareceu confusa diante da afirmação de Quinn.

"Mudar o final do aviso?" O rosto da loira se contorceu em uma careta. Era a última pergunta que ela queria escutar, pois tinha medo da reação da outra à sua resposta.

"Bem, tendo o fato que a Santana agiu como a Santana agiria, ela fez um comentário desnecessário. Só achei melhor poupá-la dele" Os olhos da morena focaram-se no chão por alguns segundos e Quinn observou-a apreensiva durante esse tempo, mas logo, Rachel voltou a olhar para Quinn, só que com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Obrigada" A diva falou um pouco mais baixo que o normal, de forma envergonhada, fazendo Quinn sorrir com aquela timidez repentina.

As duas ficaram se olhando e sorrindo por alguns instantes que pareceram algumas confortáveis horas.

"Já deu as informações pra sua namorada, Q?"

A loira virou-se para metralhar Santana com os olhos, mas de nada adiantou. A latina continuava com o sorriso debochado e vitorioso no rosto assistindo Rachel Berry corar ao lado da Head Cheerleader que estava em sua frente.

"Achei que estivéssemos em período de trégua, Santana" A diva voltou a encarar o chão, deixando as outras duas meninas confusas.

"Não me lembro de ter te chamado de nada ofensivo, Berry" Santana disse, analisando sua frase anterior.

O sorriso vitorioso e debochado sumiu de seu rosto, deixando ali uma expressão atônita. Seu plano não andava tão bem assim, no fim das contas. Esforçou-se para se concentrar nas outras meninas à sua frente, notando expressões decepcionadas no rosto das duas.

Rachel não falou mais nada e virou-se para o armário, procurando por algo que havia esquecido, tentando ignorar a presença das outras ali.

"Vamos, S? Q?" Uma Brittany alheia à conversa chamou pelas outras Cheerios que a seguiram pelo corredor em direção à sala em que passariam o primeiro período, quietas pelo tempo da digestão do que acabara de acontecer.

Rachel encarou as costas da loira mais baixa que andava ao lado da outra e da latina por um tempo, tentando provar pra si mesma que não a havia magoado. Sentiu-se culpada por fingir não reconhecer a voz dela e pelo que tinha falado para Santana na frente dela, afinal, ela não tinha certeza que a garota estava mesmo armando contra ela, mas sabia que ser rejeitada não era algo que a Cheerio apreciava. E na verdade, ela não a rejeitaria.

A diva repreendeu-se após esse pensamento, fechando a porta do armário com força e se dirigindo o mais rápido possível para sua primeira aula.

.**

Rachel abriu as portas do auditório e surpreendeu-se. Primeiro, porque Quinn já estava ali, sentada algumas cadeiras atrás do palco, e segundo, por se notar sorrindo ao admirar a menina. Normalmente, ela se mataria internamente por não a primeira a chegar ao ensaio, 'mas não naquele dia', pensou enquanto admirava a loira que encarava o palco, avoada, e não reparou em sua presença ali até que ela resolveu se aproximar.

"Rachel?" A Cheerio surpreendeu-se ao ver a morena andando calada até ela. Estava imaginando, há apenas alguns instantes antes, como a garota faria uma entrada dramática no auditório e começaria um discurso sobre o seu local preferido no palco.

"Você chegou antes de mim" Rachel afirmou em voz alta antes de se sentar ao lado da outra.

"Não fique surpresa" A loira suspirou. "Digo, não cheguei antes de maneira justa. Estou aqui desde o quarto período, matei a aula de espanhol. Creio que o Sr. Schuester vai reclamar por isso, mas eu não ligo. Estou avançada na matéria e precisava de um tempo pra pensar."

"Pensar?" A morena perguntou, fazendo a outra rir ao seu lado, o que a deixou confusa. "Por que está rindo, Fabray?"

"Você está um pouco estranha desde ontem... digo, fora do seu normal."

"Como você pode saber o que é o meu normal?"

"Não precisa ficar na defensiva, Berry" A Cheerio riu vendo a diva revirar os olhos com a sua afirmação. "Eu posso não ser a sua 'BFF', mas eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que em um dia comum, você estaria falando e atropelando qualquer comentário meu com alguma lição de vida que você tenha ensaiado umas dez vezes em casa, não estaria me questionando e me incentivando a ocupar o seu tempo de fala."

Rachel se encolheu na cadeira, parecendo menor do que já era, e sussurrou algo em um tom inaudível. Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas em sua direção, sem entender.

"Eu disse que eu ensaio doze, não dez vezes" A Cheerio arregalou os olhos, ainda olhando pra outra, sorrindo sem acreditar.

"Sério?"

A diva não se importou de responder com palavras, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa se encolhendo mais ainda na cadeira, corando e fazendo a outra gargalhar.

"Britt, achei o anão contador de piadas que você estava procurando!"

Quinn sufocou o riso, recompondo-se na cadeira e virando para encarar de forma repreensiva a latina que vinha em direção a ela e Rachel com Brittany ao lado.

"Sério? Aqui?" A loira perguntou sorrindo abobada ao lado de Santana, fazendo-a pensar em como a amiga era fofa por acreditar que um anão de verdade estaria ali.

"É, mas acho que ele fugiu, Britt" Disse, ao lembrar-se da trégua que havia feito no dia anterior. O sorriso debochado e vitorioso estava em seu rosto, apesar disso, mas a loira ao seu lado ficou meio pra baixo com a informação do tal 'anão contador de piadas fujão'.

"Esses anões... sempre fogem!"

"Depois nós achamos ele de novo, fica tranquila. Temos que ensaiar agora, ok?"

"Ok" A Cheerio sorriu diante da oportunidade de ir atrás do anão com Santana mais tarde.

Quinn voltou seu olhar para onde Rachel estava sentada, mas a diva já não estava mais ali. Enquanto as duas Cheerios vinham conversando, ela aproveitou que a atenção de Quinn estava na conversa para se recompor de sua timidez e se dirigir ao palco.

"Então, o que vamos apresentar?" Quinn perguntou, olhando pra Rachel em pé no palco e procurando não deixar o silêncio tomar conta do auditório, ou sua batalha interna sobre ter, ou não, gostado da atitude de Rachel, ao se afastar naquele momento, tomaria conta dela e ela explodiria em mil pedacinhos na frente das outras meninas.

"Bom, eu tinha um mash-up perfeito preparado desde que notei que o Sr. Schue iria propor a nossa última guerra anual, e tenho que admitir que me decepcionei um pouco quando ele falou que não seria um 'meninos VS meninas', já que as músicas eram perfeitas para nós, meninas, e eu já tinha até uma justificativa pra escolhê-las e..."

"Blábláblá. Vá direto ao assunto, Berry" Santana interrompeu a diva após revirar os olhos pela terceira vez. A garota em cima do palco ficou impaciente.

"Santana, como você pretende se apresentar sem saber o significado da apresentação?"

"Bom, eu estou me esforçando ao máximo pra ignorar o que você está dizendo, a Britt está quase dormindo naquela cadeira, se não dormiu ainda, e a Quinn... a Quinn parece estar discutindo consigo mesma ali no canto, o que me faz pensar em como ela é sortuda por conseguir te bloquear na cabeça dela" Rachel acompanhou o olhar de Santana sobre a loira que balançava a cabeça e esfregava os olhos fechados.

"Não estou discutindo comigo mesma, Lopez! Estou tentando me concentrar no que ela está falando, na verdade" Quinn viu Rachel sorrir em sua direção enquanto Santana arqueava as sobrancelhas. "Deus, estou faminta! Como alguém ensaia sem comer? Como alguém aprende o significado de algo sem comer?"

"Quinn?" Brittany levantou a cabeça, que antes estava apoiada na cadeira enquanto ela cochilava.

"Sim, Brittany."

"Sua mãe não te deixou comer bacon hoje no café?"

"Nem um mínimo pedaço! E o pior era que parecia estar maravilhoso, sabe?" A Head Cheerleader cruzou os braços na frente do corpo fazendo com que as outras meninas rissem de sua revolta. Ela resmungou algo antes de Rachel voltar a falar.

"Eu não trouxe bacon, Quinn, mas você pode comer minha maçã. Não estou com fome" Quinn sorriu em agradecimento e foi pegar a fruta com a morena.

"Berry chamando a Q de 'Quinn'? Que trégua..." Santana e Brittany riram com o comentário da loira e as outras duas reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Enfim, não me desapontem, por favor. Eu adoro essas músicas e elas não são de 40 anos atrás, antes que comecem com a implicância. Temos que ensaiar bastante para garantirmos que vocês não as estragarão com suas desafinações."

"Sério, Berry? Eu já disse que canto melhor que você."

"E quem te disse isso, Brittany?"

"Britney Spears, querida. A princesa do pop me acha melhor que você, eu me acho melhor que você e a Santana me acha melhor que você" Rachel ficou sem reação. Ela não queria desiludir a loira lembrando-a que Britney só tinha falado com ela em uma visão graças a uma anestesia no dentista, mas nunca concordaria que a loira era melhor que ela.

"Ótimo, você pode ser... o que você quiser, mas tem que ser tudo perfeito. E a única forma de sair perfeito é ensaiando. E muito, ensaiando muito."

"Quais as músicas, Berry?" Quinn perguntou ao terminar de comer a maçã, sentada na beirada do palco.

"Preparem-se, meninas. Pois Rachel Berry se mostrará a melhor crítica musical de todos os tempos diante de seus olhos" Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha imaginando o que viria pela frente.


	4. Chapter 4

Era o último ensaio daquela semana e Rachel tinha o período seguinte vago, o que era perfeito, já que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha no auditório. Sua desculpa era que precisava arrumar as roupas que ela e as outras iriam usar na apresentação, mas ela só queria um tempo pra pensa, na verdade.

Quinn entrou no auditório e viu Rachel sentada na mesma cadeira em que ela estava no início da semana, com uma expressão muito semelhante à dela naquele dia. Esqueceu que só tinha voltado alui para buscar sua bolsa e parou para admirar a diva. Alguns instantes naquela situação e a morena se dirigiu a uma salinha na custia do palco para mexer nas roupas da apresentação. Quinn não se percebeu andando em silêncio atrás da outra até que já estava em frente à porta da salinha.

A loira parou e respirou fundo três vezes antes de ter a coragem pra desligar o interruptor da sala. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, tentando não pensar e agir somente por instinto, mas o mais difícil naquele momento era silenciar seus pensamentos.

"Qu-quem está aí?" Ela ouviu a voz da diva interromper todos os seus raciocínios imediatamente e se aproximou da outra menina, colocando a mão direita em sua cintura. "Por favor, não me estupre! Essa escola tem câmeras, você poderia ser preso. Pense nas conseqüências!" A voz de Rachel cortou o silêncio mais uma vez, fazendo Quinn rir do tom de desespero na mesma.

A Cheerio parou de rir e imprensou a outra contra a parede, sentindo-a arfar ao espirar em seu pescoço, o que a encorajou a beijá-lo. A morena tentou reprimir um gemido que subiu pela sua garganta com o contato dos lábios com seu pescoço, mas foi inútil. Quinn colocou uma de suas pernas no meio das de Rachel enquanto fazia um caminho de beijos até o ouvido da diva.

"Sério, Berry? Você não sabe quem eu sou?" A loira sussurrou antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dela e afastar seu rosto para encará-la através do escuro.

Rachel podia não enxergar nada além da sombra de um rosto, mas ela sabia muito bem quem estava ali. Ela sabia quem era desde que ouvira sua risada alguns instantes antes, apenas não conseguia acreditar. Precisava comprovar que era a loira ali, pressionando-a contra a parede.

"Qui-?" Ela sentiu dois dos dedos da outra em seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar, mas a diva não tentou questionar novamente ao sentir os dedos deslizando por seu rosto para colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

O silêncio e o breu do lugar se fizeram confortáveis por alguns segundos, até que Quinn puxou o rosto de Rachel de encontro ao seu. Seus lábios ficaram selados por um curto espaço de tempo, pois a morena logo entreabriu os seus, dando passagem à língua da outra.

A Cheerio sentiu um calor que nunca havia sentido antes tomar conta de seu corpo, e automaticamente se reteve. Descolou seus lábios dos da diva, tentando organizar sua mente e desfocá-la do corpo pressionado contra o seu. Quinn se afastou de Rachel e correu para fora da salinha, reacendendo o interruptor após fechar a porta atrás de si. Deixou a custia, voltando ao auditório para pegar sua bolsa e seguir para sua aula, ou melhor, metade dela.

A diva só conseguiu assimilar o que acabara de acontecer minutos depois, e ainda levou mais alguns pra voltar à realidade e seguir o caminho que Quinn fizera antes, mas só ao chegar ao palco, ela notou que a outra já não estava mais ali.

.**

Rachel foi a primeira a chegar à sala do Glee Club, como sempre, e estava um tanto ansiosa. Só não fazia ideia do porquê de tanta ansiedade, pois ela nunca falaria com Quinn sobre o que acontecera mais cedo. Isso era algo óbvio. Tão óbvio quanto o fato de que ela coraria violentamente caso a loira sentasse perto dela, ou passasse pela porta da sala sozinha, ou sorrisse, ou a cumprimentasse, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, mas ainda sim, estava louca para vê-la.

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a Cheerio no corredor alguns minutos depois, mas Finn entrou na sala antes dela, tapando o campo de visão de Rachel e ficando feliz por ver sua expressão. Afinal, desde o início da semana a morena estava evitando o garoto com a desculpa que tinha que ensaiar mais do que o normal, não por duvidar de seu potencial, mas sim porque aquela era a única hora de aula em que conseguia se sentir superior a elas. Não por falta de auto-estima também, mas porque toda vez que se via superior tomava um banho de raspadinha. E mais alguma coisa que ela tinha falado, mas o quarterback não conseguia se lembrar de jeito nenhum.

A diva revirou os olhos enquanto Finn selava seus lábios antes de se sentar ao lado dela, e forçou um sorriso razoável para corresponder ao que ele lhe dava.

"Pra dentro, crianças!" Sr. Schue disse aos que ainda estavam no corredor e, em pouco tempo, a sala já estava cheia. "Então, quem vai vir primeiro?"

Finn se levantou, sendo acompanhado por Sam, Puck e Artie até o centro da sala, e Rachel o observou surpresa. Ela não havia notado que ele estava de uniforme antes. Na verdade, todos eles estavam.

Claro. Se ela tivesse tido tempo pra pensar em Finn naquela semana, ela teria notado o óbvio que agora acontecia diante de seus olhos. Jogadores de futebol cantando em uniformes de jogadores de futebol um mash-up de músicas sobre esportes. Óbvio! Eles nunca cantariam sobre amor, ou algo assim. Não quando a tarefa era livre.

"Muito legal, meninos! Mas... qual o significado?" Sr. Schue perguntou e Rachel ficou inexpressiva na cadeira. Sério? Ele não sabia _mesmo _o significado?

"Bom, Sr. Schue, as roupas falam por nós. Nosso mash-up é uma homenagem aos esportes" Sam disse, clareando para o professor, e sua voz soou extremamente irritante aos ouvidos de Rachel assim que ouviu alguns risinhos atrás de si, mas principalmente o de Quinn.

"Claro, claro. Estou voando, meninos, me desculpem. Parabéns pela apresentação!" Finn andou sorrindo até Rachel, mas ela estava focada demais em tentar ouvir o que casal atrás dela estava falando para parabenizá-lo por receber um elogio do Sr. Schue. "Próximos?"

Mercedes, Tina, Mike e Lauren se levantaram e começaram sua apresentação.

.**

Rachel abriu seu armário desligada pra guardar suas coisas antes de ir pra casa e sentiu algo leve esbarrar em seu braço durante seu caminho para o chão. Ela olhou pros seus pés e viu um pedaço pequeno de papel dobrado no meio deles. Hesitou por uns segundos antes de abaixar e pegá-lo, mas demorou ainda mais pra criar coragem e abri-lo.

O último bilhete que haviam colocado em seu armário não era exatamente pra ela, era pros pais dela. Pedia que eles procurassem um psiquiatra pra filha, afirmando que a menina tinha... _problemas_. Rachel bloqueou de sua mente a palavra ofensiva que estava no lugar de 'problemas', uma palavra totalmente desnecessária, pensou consigo mesma. Desistiu de abrir o pedaço de papel ali, precisava se preparar psicologicamente caso fosse algo igualmente desnecessário.

A morena estava em seu caminho para esperar seus pais no estacionamento, já que eles iriam buscá-la naquele dia, após um pedido dela mesma. Não queria ir com Finn pra casa, não tinha levado seu carro e, caso fosse de ônibus, adormeceria e perderia o ponto só para sonhar com Quinn.

'Deus, é só pensar nela que ela aparece!' O pensamento invadiu a mente de Rachel quando viu a loira encostada em seu armário, conversando com algumas Cheerios. A Head Cheerleader a notou também, sorrindo ao ver o pedaço de papel que estava em suas mãos.

Tudo se clareou de repente na cabeça da diva e ela abriu o bilhete de forma ansiosa. Só teve tempo de identificar a palavra _afastar_ com a caligrafia da loira no meio papel, pois um milésimo de segundo depois, já estava encharcada de raspadinha de uva.

Olhou pra trás e viu Karofsky batendo nas costas de um novo integrante do time da escola, que estava com o copo da raspadinha na mão. 'Idiotas', pensou, revirando os olhos e bufando. Voltou seus olhos ao papel que estava em suas mãos, não dava pra ler mais nada, ele estava tão encharcado quanto ela, se não mais. Ela queria entender porque Quinn estava sorrindo e o que mais estava escrito naquele papel, mas tudo se encaixou no momento em que elevou seus olhos para olhar onde a menina estava antes.

As Cheerios ainda estavam rindo do banho que ela havia levado e a líder delas estava no meio, com rosto virado para o outro lado, obviamente rindo também. Rachel sentiu as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, mas conseguiu controlá-las durante sua corrida até o carro de seus pais. Eles não entenderam, mas não perguntaram mais quando ela disse que não queria contar sobre o que acontecia com ela.


	5. Chapter 5

Aula de história. Momento perfeito pra uma loira popular admirar Rachel Berry secretamente, já que essa sempre se sentava na primeira cadeira e a latina mais implicante do colégio sempre se sentava na fileira antes da sua. E era exatamente isso que Quinn fazia.

"Q, preciso falar com você" A loira desviou sua atenção das costas de Rachel quando Santana sussurou, ainda de costas pra ela.

"Espero que seja importante, Lopez" Respondeu impaciente. "Estou tentando me concentrar."

"Só peça que alguém anote a matéria pra você, faça seus deveres e, talvez, suas provas, é mais fácil" A latina virou e viu a outra sorrindo sozinha. "O quê? Você já faz isso e nunca me contou?" Sorriu maliciosamente ao perguntar.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, despertando de seus pensamentos. Ela não tentava prestar atenção na matéria, Santana só não podia saber dessa parte.

"Claro que não, não sou como você. Não quero apodrecer em Lima porque não tive paciência pra prestar atenção em algo que eu considere supérfluo, e na verdade não seja."

"Nossa, Senhorita Veneno... não teve bacon hoje também?" A latina brincou esquecendo o que tinha pra falar, mas seu sorriso debochado logo sumiu de seu rosto. A outra Cheerio lhe encarava séria, como se a sua piada tivesse sido, além de sem graça, ofensiva.

"Não, não teve, Santana. Não que eu esteja de mau humor por isso, mas porque estou dando um tempo em carnes. E mais, a sua piada não foi engraçada, se esse era seu objetivo" A loira disse com um tom de raiva e a outra desistiu de fazer uma piada sobre hormônios que surgiu em sua cabeça antes de observar sua expressão.

"Meninas aí atrás! Se vocês não quiserem assistir a aula, podem sair da sala, eu realmente não me importo de perder duas alunas desfocadas" Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas pro professor e não falou mais nada. Quinn sussurrou um pedido de desculpas antes de voltar a se concentrar nas costas de Rachel.

Sentiu um pedaço de papel raspar em sua pele, cortando-a de leve. Colocou as letras em seu campo de visão. 'O plano está indo bem?' A loira revirou os olhos, já não aguentava mais a latina perturbando-a com aquilo. 'Já até me arrependi de aceitar sua proposta, Lopez. Não sei se ainda quero fazer isso.' A loira escreveu antes de jogar o papel por cima do ombro da outra quando o professor estava olhando para o quadro.

'Vai dizer que se apaixonou pela Aberração Berry?' Quinn sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ler a frase e agradeceu por Santana não poder vê-la. 'Claro que não! Só não acho certo... arrume outra pessoa, S.'

A latina bateu na mesa revoltada após ler o que a outra escreveu, e se virou pra encarar a Head Cheerleader de forma desacreditada.

"Algum problema, Senhorita Lopez?" O professor perguntou quando todos se viraram para olhá-la. A garota não se importou em respondê-lo, apenas saiu da sala pisando forte.

.**

Quinn foi o mais rápido que pôde para o auditório, queria falar com Rachel a sós depois do bilhete. Teve uma má impressão quando a menina saiu correndo e achou que fosse algo além do banho de raspadinha.

"Acho que entendi o significado, Berry" Disse ao entrar e ver a menina sentada em uma das cadeiras, encarando o palco. Rachel virou e arqueou as sobrancelhas em sua direção. "Das músicas que você escolheu, sabe?"

"Sei" A morena desviou seus olhos de volta para o palco, chateada. "E você decidiu que quer mudá-las por isso, agora, em cima da hora."

"Na verdade, eu vim parabenizá-la por isso."

"Sério? E por que eu não consigo acreditar, Fabray? Por que eu continuo achando que você já até mudou a música e a coreografia e eu vou ficar parada enquanto vocês se apresentam extraordinariamente bem na frente do grupo?" A loira franziu as sobrancelhas e foi se aproximando da outra, rindo.

"Dramática como só você consegue ser, certo Berry?" A diva abaixou os olhos para suas mãos em seu colo timidamente. Não notou a Cheerio se sentando ao seu lado até ouvir sua voz de novo, mas bem mais perto agora. "Voltamos ao ponto inicial."

"Quinn..."

"Sim?" O interior de Rachel gritava para que ela retribuísse o olhar atento que a loira lhe dava, mas ela não conseguiu.

"Você..." Quinn mordia o lábio inferior enquanto a olhava, mas ela não conseguiu continuar sua pergunta original. "... disse que queria se afastar. Por que isso agora?"

"Quando eu disse isso?" A Cheerio perguntou, confusa.

"Seu bilhete."

"Ah, sim" A garota sorriu quando a diva voltou a olhar pra ela. "Só que eu me lembro de escrever que _não_ queria me afastar de você. Estava com tanto sono que escrevi errado?" Rachel sorriu. Ela havia entendido errado, então.

Uma vez que a loira não tinha planos de se afastar dela, a coragem a invadiu.

"Quinn, foi você que...?"

"Vamos logo com isso! Estou cansada e com nem meio por cento da minha paciência normal, que já não é muita" A morena rosnou ao ouvir a latina resmungar, entrando no auditório com Brittany do lado.

"A Berry também ta sem paciência, Sant. Acho melhor vocês não ficarem muito juntas no ensaio" A loira ao lado de Santana comentou e Rachel a olhou surpresa enquanto se levantava. Ela não era tão boba assim, afinal? Quinn colocou a mão em seu ombro ao notar sua expressão. A diva virou-se rapidamente para olhar a outra garota que piscou pra ela antes de se dirigir ao palco.

"Berry?" Santana chamou do palco, segundos depois, demonstrando o quão impaciente estava e Rachel saiu do transe em que estava desde a piscada de Quinn.

"Berry, não provoque" A Head Cheerleader a alertou com alguns risinhos, e ela fez seu caminho para o palco ainda um pouco desorientada para o ensaio.

.**

Faltavam menos de 24 horas para a apresentação. Rachel e Quinn estavam ensaiando no auditório desde o último período, pois a Cheerio havia confessado à diva que estava apavorada de ter que se apresentar nas regionais na semana seguinte, que o trauma de ter entrado em trabalho de parto na primeira competição regional que participaram ainda não tinha sido superado e que se o mash-up delas não ficasse perfeito, ela surtaria de vez.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!" A loira imitou o tom da outra, fazendo-a rir após errar um dos passos.

"Não é tão difícil quanto você está fazendo parecer, Fabray. Você é uma líder de torcida! Não, desculpe-me por mentir. Você é a líder das líderes, a Head Cheerleader! Como não consegue fazer esse passo tão simples?" Rachel continuou rindo até notar que a outra abaixou a cabeça, corando. "E pensar que até ontem, eu era a tímida... Não precisa ficar assim, Quinn, não direi a ninguém e você vai aprender."

A Cheerio sorriu para o chão antes de se afastar da morena e fazer o passo, que antes havia errado, perfeitamente diante de seus olhos. Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

"Eu sei o passo, Rachel. Já ensaiei a sua coreografia tantas vezes que devo sabê-la melhor que você. E eu não estou 'apavorada' por causa das regionais" Os olhos sinceros de Quinn fizeram a diva ficar atônita. "Estou apavorada porque você não percebe o óbvio. Eu só quero passar mais tempo com você..."

"Quinn..."

"Diga."

"Não faça isso, não estrague tudo."

"Estragar o quê, Rach?" A morena continuava a olhá-la atônita.

"O que nós... o que nós temos, Quinn! É importante pra mim, não estrague."

"Mas eu nem sei o que nós temos, Berry!"

"Não comece com os sobrenomes!" A morena encarou séria, finalmente mudando a expressão atônita, e a loira sorriu com suas palavras, o que fez a expressão de Rachel enfraquecer. "Eu também não sei o que temos, na verdade. Isso me mata algumas vezes, mas acho que é melhor assim."

"Sério, Rachel? Então, por que terminou com o Finn ontem? Por que fez isso se não sabe o que sente?"

"Eu nunca disse nada sobre não saber o que sinto..." Rachel desviou seu olhar dos olhos de Quinn, focando-se em não falar demais. Esforço inútil, pois a loira a pegou pelo queixo, forçando-a a olhar dentro de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

"Eu sei que isso pode te machucar futuramente, eu sei que posso usar isso para te machucar futuramente, mas eu preciso que você diga, Rachel. Eu preciso que você tenha a coragem que eu não tenho e diga" A diva engoliu em seco ao perceber que Quinn estava praticamente implorando para que ela se expressasse. "Rachel, eu só preciso que você afaste esse medo que eu tenho certeza que está te corrompendo por dentro."

A morena fechou os olhos por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos para a loira. Então, ela respirou fundo e finalmente abriu os olhos.

"Eu te amo, Quinn. Eu penso em você quase 24 horas por dia, só consigo dormir se você aparece nos meus sonhos, a melhor parte dos meus dias tem sido a hora do intervalo, eu passei a odiar fins de semana por você não estar comigo neles e eu imploraria por mais uma semana de ensaio ao Sr. Schue caso as regionais não fossem na próxima semana. Ah, e claro, o motivo de eu ganhar duas raspadinhas diárias atualmente, ou melhor, o motivo de eu terminar com o quarterback foi você e meus sentimentos por você, Senhorita Fabray."

Quinn sorriu, mas só aquele sorriso nunca mostraria pra Rachel o quão feliz ela estava. Então, a loira uniu seus lábios aos da morena. Rachel sentiu os lábios da loira junto aos seus pela segunda vez e constatou que aquela era uma das melhores sensações que já havia tido. Continuaria a beijá-la até cansar, como se fosse possível se cansar daquilo, caso respirar não fosse algo necessário.

A Cheerio a abraçou, recuperando o fôlego antes de falar enquanto a diva continuava com os olhos fechados.

"Eu te amo também, Rachel. Não posso explicar e não consigo falar de um jeito tão perfeito como você fez, mas eu te amo" A morena suspirou aliviada e deu beijinhos no pescoço da outra antes de abrir os olhos.

Assim que o fez, preferiu não tê-los aberto.

**N/A: Essa última parte, ou última "cena" foi a origem disso tudo, na verdade. Espero que gostem.**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana.

A latina acabara de se levantar da cadeira onde estava sentada do outro lado do auditório. Rachel congelou assim que a viu ali e não conseguiu mostrá-la a Quinn a tempo. A garota já tinha deixado o lugar.

"O que houve, amor?" A loira afastou-se um pouco da diva para analisar sua expressão.

"Santana. Ela... acabou de sair. Ela ouviu."

"O máximo que ela pode fazer é contar a Sue, Rach. Não se preocupe com isso" Quinn a abraçou novamente, na tentativa de acalmá-la. Sentiu-se péssima ao ver o quanto Rachel se importava com ela.

* * *

Santana sentiu o velho sorriso debochado e vitorioso tomar conta de seu rosto enquanto andava pra o estacionamento da escola, batendo levemente no celular em seu bolso.

* * *

"Rach..." A diva revirou os olhos, jurava que era a centésima quarta vez que o quarterback repetia o seu nome só naquela conversa.

"Eu não tenho ideia do porque de você querer voltar, Finn. Digo, sua popularidade deve ter dobrado depois do nosso término" O garoto fez uma careta.

"Na verdade, ela diminuiu, Rachel" A morena arregalou os olhos em direção a ele, impossível ela ter diminuído a popularidade dele. "Nem eu acreditei quando percebi, mas... parece que... por você ter sido você quem terminou, eu não sei, é como se eu estivesse pior do que com você."

"E você acha que eu vou voltar com você depois desse incrível elogio, Hudson?"

"Rach..." A diva o interrompeu, exausta daquela conversa entediante.

"Eu me amo mais que tudo, Finn. Só que nem eu mesma aguento mais te ouvir repetir meu nome tantas vezes! Mas que droga, por que você não simplesmente pensa? Eu não vou voltar com você, se já não existiam chances antes, não vão existir agora. E mais, se você liga tanto pra essa coisa estúpida de popularidade, se você realmente acha isso algo tão importante em sua vida, pare de correr atrás de mim, porque levar um fora de uma looser pode ser pior que namorar uma, mas é melhor do que ficar implorando pra que ela volte com você. Você está sujando a sua própria imagem há quase vinte minutos por nada!" Finn encarou a garota, chateado, ele gostava dela de verdade, mas o que ela falara era uma verdade também. Até porque, se ele soubesse que ela terminaria com ele, ele teria feito isso antes, ficaria magoado, mas teria todas as garotas que quisesse para consolá-lo.

Resolveu que era melhor desistir mesmo, seria melhor pra ele e pra ela também.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco, certo?" Rachel sorriu, finalmente ele a tinha entendido.

"Claro, só preciso colocar minha roupa e você poderá bater palmas pra mim!" Finn deu um beijo na testa da garota e fez seu caminho até a sala do Glee Club.

* * *

As meninas estavam do lado de fora da sala do Club, esperando a deixa para entrar. Alguns alunos ainda estavam dispersos na sala, atrasando, em instantes, a apresentação.

"Vocês estão nervosas?" Brittany sussurrou para as outras roendo as unhas de forma apreensiva. As três meninas viraram-se pra ela.

"O que você acha?" Rachel disse de maneira rude, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Santana.

"Quieta, Berry!" Então, a latina virou novamente para a Cheerio ao seu lado. "Sim, Britt. Estamos nervosas, tanto quanto você, mas lembre-se do que a Britney te disse e faça das palavras dela verdade, ok?" A loira assentiu, puxando uma grande quantidade de ar para dentro de si na tentativa de se acalmar. Ela não decepcionaria a Britney, e muito menos Santana.

A sala finalmente foi tomada pelo silêncio quando as luzes se apagaram para que elas entrassem. Quinn segurou firme na mão de Rachel no caminho até suas posições, e ficaram assim até a mistura da melodia inicial de Girls Just Wanna Have Fun com a de Piece Of Me começar. Nenhuma das duas se importou que ninguém pudesse vê-las de mãos dadas graças a pouca luminosidade do local. O que importava era que se sentiam mais seguras com aqueles instantes de contato.

Elas romperam o contato das mãos, mas assim que o fizeram, começaram o visual. A segurança, que antes era passada pelo toque, agora estava sendo passada através de olhares confiantes que davam uma à outra, mesmo que não se sentissem tão confiantes quanto seus olhares.

Elas haviam terminado de se apresentar maravilhosamente bem quando a sala foi tomada pelo barulho dos aplausos e alguns assovios e gritinhos dos colegas, principalmente das meninas que assistiam.

"Eu arrasei!" Brittany gritou e deu um abraço na latina ao seu lado.

"Eu sei, eu sei!" Santana confirmou animada, fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos, rindo.

"Tenho que admitir que não pensei nem por um milésimo de segundo que esse grupo fosse dar certo, mas depois disso... vocês realmente arrasaram, meninas!" Os aplausos recomeçaram assim que o Sr. Schue acabou de falar. Rachel deu um passo à frente pedindo licença pra falar. "Rachel?"

"Só queria clarear o significado das músicas, professor."

"Ah, claro!"

"Então, acho que passamos a mensagem, mas só quero confirmar. Garotas, ou melhor, nós..." Ela olhou para cada um dos rostos femininos na sala antes de continuar. "... somos superiores." As meninas gritaram e aplaudiram as quatro, enquanto os garotos somente aplaudiam.

"Já é um começo" Quinn sussurrou no ouvido da diva, fazendo-a sorrir. Um _ótimo_ começo.

* * *

Horas após a apresentação, Quinn estava sentada no palco do auditório vazio abraçada à diva que estava ao seu lado.

"Por que você não comentou o motivo?" A loira questionou, fazendo uma expressão confusa surgir no rosto de Rachel.

"Que motivo?"

"O motivo de escolher Piece Of Me, que eu sei muito bem que não foi só pra completar o sentido de 'garotas são demais, mãos para o alto!'" Quinn jogou os braços pro ar, fazendo Rachel rir. "Ou muito menos pra fazer a Britt feliz por cantar Britney. Você só falou o motivo geral para a turma, não o subentendido."

A diva sorriu diante dessa afirmação.

"O que é subentendido, deve ficar subentendido."

"Nossa, Rachel Berry é filosofa também? Interessante, Senhorita Superior. Muito interessante."

"O que você quis dizer com isso?" A morena perguntou, desconfiada.

"Você sabe muito bem, Rachel. Essa idéia foi sua, não minha. Você aproveitou a oportunidade perfeita de fazer três Cheerios cantarem sobe você ser alguém superior, alguém que pode ter seus pedaços distribuídos por aí." A diva suspirou, lembrando do dia em que tinha planejado o mash-up.

"Eu precisava disso, Quinn."

"Eu sei, não estou reclamando. Só estou comentando, é diferente."

Rachel apertou mais o abraço e elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Você podia cantar Cher no solo, sabia?" Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas em direção à loira.

"Cher? Você gosta de Cher agora?" A Cheerio riu, revirando os olhos.

"Não é preciso gostar pra saber da existência de Believe, ou é?"

"Calma aí, você espera que eu cante Believe pra quem exatamente?" A pergunta silenciou o riso de Quinn e ela se demonstrou meio frustrada.

"Não sei... você que deveria saber, não?"

"Ah, e isso quer dizer que você esperava que eu cantasse Believe pro Finn, certo? Pra jogar na cara dele que eu o superei, não é?" A diva fazia as perguntas de forma provocativa, mas Quinn virou o rosto.

"Se você não tiver superado, não tem problema nenhum..."

"Quem diria? Quinn Fabray é ciumenta!" A morena caiu na gargalhada e a loira começou a corar.

"Não é pra tanto, Rachel. Não precisa exagerar... Calma, do que eu estou falando? Rachel Berry e simplicidade nunca foram apresentadas!"

Rachel parou de rir, fingindo mágoa.

"Rach, eu estava brincando. Você é simples quando quer, meu amor, não fica assim..."

A diva continuou com a cara fechada, mas quando Quinn menos imaginaria, sentiu as mãos da morena fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. A loira nem se moveu.

"Meu amor, da próxima vez que quiser me surpreender, não se dê a oportunidade de ser surpreendida" A Cheerio sorria enquanto a outra ainda tentava fazer cócegas nela.

"Como assim você não sente cócegas?" A loira riu ao notar a desistência de Rachel.

"Minha irmã ficou tão frustrada quanto você quando descobriu."

"Descobriu?"

"Sim, eu fingia sentir pra ela ficar feliz, mas um dia ela não queria o bacon que tava no prato dela, mas comeu mesmo assim, só pra não me dar. Imagine a minha revolta! Acabei com a ilusão dela, sem dó."

A morena revirou os olhos.

"_Bacon._ Tudo por causa de bacon."

"Tudo bem, então" A Cheerio suspirou. "Imagine que você queira uma estrela bem grande e bem brilhante na parede do seu quarto, e a sua irmã-"

"Eu não tenho irmãos, Quinn."

"Sei disso, Rachel. Estou me referindo a uma imaginária" A diva tentou se imaginar com uma irmã, mas não conseguiu. "Tudo bem, esqueça a irmã! Nem eu consigo imaginar uma Rachel Berry que não seja filha uni-"

"Desculpe por interromper de novo, Quinn, mas você acabou de me ofender?" A loira riu.

"Não, meu amor. Eu só disse que você é bem... como posso dizer? Espaçosa?" Rachel iria interromper de novo, mas a Cheerio continuou antes. "Digo, não de gorda, mas por você sonhar alto, gostar de tudo do seu jeito e coisas assim, sabe?" A morena analisou a frase por alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem, vou aceitar como uma crítica construtiva" Disse, fazendo a loira sorrir.

"Então, deixe-me continuar. Imagine que você queira a tal estrela e alguém próximo a você a tenha, e nem goste muito dela, mas não queira te dar só de pirraça com você. Você não desiludiria essa pessoa, se pudesse?"

"Por... vingança?"

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Provavelmente. Até porque, você sabe que eu tenho mania de estrelas, certo?"

Quinn abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo discretamente.

"Claro que eu sei."

O alarme da escola tocou segundos após a loira acabar a frase.

"Você tem mesmo que ir, Quinn?"

"Sim, se eu faltar o treino, serei morta, ou algo bastante próximo a isso" Rachel soltou-se de seu abraço, mas puxou seu braço quando ela se virou pra ir.

Ela iria perguntar o que a diva queria, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios da outra, que se juntaram aos seus. Elas se separaram instantes depois.

"Bom treino" A morena disse, sorrindo.

"Se você continuar a me desejar sorte com beijos, eu me tornarei a melhor líder de torcida do país."

"Pra mim você já é" Quinn retribuiu seu sorriso e virou-se para seguir seu caminho até o treino.

Assim que a menina deixou o auditório, Rachel encontrou algo em sua bolsa, uma embalagem de presente, na verdade, lotada de desenhos de estrelas. Abriu ansiosamente como uma criança que ganha seu primeiro presente de natal e viu um porta-retrato, também em formato de estrela.

Sorriu ao se reconhecer na foto que já estava no devido lugar, a foto que ela tinha perdido no auditório, poucos dias antes. Continuou parada ali, sorrindo por um tempo, mas quando foi colocar o presente de volta na bolsa, notou que havia um bilhete grudado à embalagem.

'Não sabia como te devolver, foi a forma que me pareceu melhor. Q'

**N/A: Vocês devem ter notado que eu não sei descrever apresentações e que as letras das músicas do mash-up não estão no capítulo, mas os nomes estão aí no meio. São elas Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, da Cyndi Lauper e Piece Of Me, da Britney Spears. Espero que faça sentido e encaixe com o significado que eu queria, se não tiver ficado bom, me desculpem, ok? .**  
**Só mais uma observação. Um amigo meu, que me ajudou a escolher as músicas, juntou as duas em um remix, e se alguém tiver curiosidade de saber como seria mais ou menos essa apresentação, tem o download nesse link .com/?lfgtlrpdgmuznj8 (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Eu não sabia como terminar a short de uma maneira que agradasse a todos, então, eu resolvi deixar pra vocês decidirem o "futuro" sozinhos, da maneira que preferirem. Espero que gostem.**

As regionais tinham passado e o New Directions foi perfeito, perfeito o bastante para derrubar o Vocal Adrenaline e toda sua encenação dramática, já que não tinham coração ou sentimentos, aqueles robôs sem alma. O Glee Club do McKinley High foi exatamente o oposto deles, como sempre, ainda mais na época da apresentação.

Rachel ficou satisfeita quando Finn parou de segui-la, uma vez que seu romance com Quinn estava cada vez mais sério, e ainda assim, confuso. A loira, por sua vez, terminou com Sam um dia antes do baile, pouco antes de ir atrás de Santana no mesmo dia.

"Lopez!" A latina sorriu ao ouvir a Head Cheerleader chamando por ela.

"Nosso grande dia está chegando, Quinnie" Santana sussurrou sorrindo quando a outra se aproximou mais.

"Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar... sobre o vídeo."

"Fica tranquila, já está devidamente editado. Ninguém vai te ver beijando aquela criatura, ou se declarando falsamente pra ela" A Cheerio tentou soar inteligente, mas Quinn contorceu o rosto quando ela terminou a frase.

"Na verdade, S... eu queria que você _não _cortasse, tem como?" A latina a olhou, desconfiada.

"Como assim 'não cortar', Fabray?"

Quinn respirou fundo, desistindo de esconder o que sentia.

"Eu não me declarei 'falsamente' pra ela, Santana. Eu realmente a amo, e se todos vão saber como ela se sente por mim, quero que todos saibam como me sinto por ela também. Sei que não vai fazer a mínima diferença e que ela vai ficar machucada de qualquer forma, mas não quero... eu não sei, só coloque tudo, sem cortes, por favor."

"Isso vai acabar com a sua imagem, Q. Você se deu demais pra construí-la e pra reconstruí-la depois da gravidez, e ainda tem o Sam! Tem certeza disso?" Quinn respirou fundo, observando Rachel do outro lado do corredor, sem notar que Santana Lopez estava sendo sincera e demonstrando se importar com alguém.

"Sim, eu tenho absoluta certeza disso."

A latina acompanhou com seus olhos o caminho da loira até Rachel, mas ela não parou pra falar com a morena, só a observou por alguns segundos e correu para o banheiro.

* * *

Rachel estava apreensiva ao lado da mesa de frios e bebidas. Não pelo insuportável cheiro de queijo, ou por medo de alguém resolver improvisar uma raspadinha com o ponche, mas por não ver Quinn em lugar algum.

A garota pegou o celular na pequena bolsa que tinha nas mãos pensando em ligar pra loira, perguntar onde e como ela estava e o porquê de não ter falado com ela o dia inteiro anterior àquele baile idiota. Colocou o telefone no ouvido para ouvir as mensagens de voz que tinha deixado pra Quinn ao pensar nas possíveis próximas.

'Estava olhando o porta-retratos que você me deu ainda pouco e me toquei que você não me mandou a mensagem que me manda toda noite hoje. Boa noite, amor. Rachel' Havia sido enviada duas noites antes da do baile, quando a greve de silêncio de Quinn havia começado.

'Quinn, que história é essa de você ter terminado com o Sam? Não que eu não esteja secretamente feliz com isso, mas por que não me contou que iria terminar? Minhas fontes dizem que foi você quem o fez. Rachel' Ela conseguiu sorrir em meio à apreensão. Suas fontes eram duas Cheerios conversando sobre o término no corredor e chamando a Quinn de maluca por terminar com ele um dia antes do baile. Rachel corou quando ouviu as meninas comentando, pensara que a loira iria ao baile com o jogador. Apesar de estarem tecnicamente juntas, ela sabia que a Head Cheerleader ansiava por ser a rainha do baile.

Pulou algumas mensagens _um pouco_ desesperadas que mandou ao longo do dia e chegou na última, que havia mandado na noite anterior após nenhuma resposta das outras.

'Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo e adoraria que você me explicasse, Q. Espero que você não esteja magoada por ter terminado com Sam, ou algo assim, não gosto de te ver magoada. Mandei incontáveis mensagens, liguei dez milhões de vezes e você não me respondeu ou atendeu. Eu sei que você está me evitando, porque seu telefone nunca é dado como desligado, ocupado, fora de área, ou inexistente. Estou usando a lógica de que você está me deixando desesperada assim por querer me fazer uma surpresa, então eu vou ao baile amanhã com o vestido que você me comprou. Estarei te esperando perto da mesa de bebidas. Rachel' E lá estava ela, exatamente como o descrito na mensagem.

Linda, Rachel Berry estava simplesmente linda. Maravilhosa, ousavam dizer os que comentavam sobre ela quando a notavam, alguns nem ao menos se tocaram que era Rachel. A diva estava acanhada por atrair o tipo de olhar que estava atraindo, tentava afastar a vergonha, pensando que quando fosse famosa atrairia esse tipo de olhar em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Não adiantou. Ela atrairia os olhares no futuro, se acostumaria com o tempo, mas aquele momento era cedo demais ainda. Ela só queria uma pessoa ali para olhá-la, na verdade. Alguém que, além de se sentir atraída por ela naquele momento, havia começado a gostar dela antes daquele vestido estar em seu corpo. Alguém que ela não tinha corrido atrás, como correra atrás de Finn.

"Ei, gata!" A morena ouviu uma voz masculina atrás de si que a despertou de seus pensamentos. Virou no mesmo instante em que uma mão tocou seu ombro para ver quem era e arregalou os olhos. Azímio.

O garoto pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela ao ver seu rosto de perto.

"Berry?" Perguntou. Rachel desfez a expressão surpresa e retirou a mão do garoto de seu ombro, sorrindo ironicamente pra ele.

"O mundo realmente dá voltas, certo?"

O jogador pareceu voltar de outro planeta ao ouvir a voz dela.

"É verdade mesmo, mas então... quer dançar?" A diva arqueou as sobrancelhas, parando de sorrir. Achou que sua resposta era algo óbvio.

"Claro que não, Brutamontes. Eu não quero dançar com você. Não sou como um guardanapo que você usa, suja e joga fora depois, tenho autoconfiança e auto-estima demais para agir como um guardanapo. Ah, e claro, eu nunca tive, não tenho e nunca terei qualquer tipo de interesse em alguém como você."

Rachel deixou o copo vazio que estava em sua mão na mesa e se dirigiu ao banheiro, deixando um Azímio estático e sozinho ao lado da mesa de bebidas.

* * *

Quinn sorriu de maneira triste ao ver que Rachel tinha dado um fora em Azímio. Estava sentada em um canto da arquibancada onde a diva não poderia lhe ver já que não podia mais encarar a garota sem que a culpa a corroesse por dentro. Ela entendia tudo, sabia o tamanho da besteira que tinha feito, sabia que ter aceitado escutar Santana por não aguentar mais suas perturbações era um erro tão horrível quanto acreditar em Puckerman na noite em que Beth havia sido concebida e sabia que, apesar de não adiantar nada, deveria se arrepender pelo que tinha feito, mas não conseguia. Só se arrependia por se deixar intimidar por Santana e deixá-la gravar seu momento com Rachel, ela até agradecia pelo resto. Sem aquele plano idiota e maluco não teria realmente _conhecido_ Rachel Berry, a garota carente por trás da melhor voz do Glee Club era o oposto do que Quinn imaginava que ela fosse. Como se arrepender por algo que considerava bom? Ou melhor, ótimo? Pensou em quanto tempo seria possível encontrar Santana e levá-la pra fora da quadra sem que ninguém notasse e antes que a latina resolvesse anunciar o vídeo.

'Tarde demais', pensou ao ver a Cheerio subir ao palco, encaminhando-se para o microfone no exato momento em que terminou de formular um plano. Agradeceu a todos os Deuses possíveis por Rachel estar no banheiro na hora e desceu as arquibancadas para ir embora. Queria levar a garota consigo, mas também queria que ela soubesse do monstro que estava se sentindo e sabia que não teria coragem pra contar.

Abriu a última mensagem de texto que a diva havia lhe enviado na noite anterior e digitou uma resposta rápida, já sentindo lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

Tentou ir embora o mais depressa possível quando a voz de Santana começou a chegar em seus ouvidos, mas ainda pôde ouvir sua própria voz nos amplificadores.

* * *

Rachel arrumava o vestido pra sair do banheiro quando ouviu o alerta de mensagens disparar em sua bolsa. Ela pegou o celular e seu coração parou por alguns segundos ao ver o nome de Quinn na tela.

Hesitou alguns instantes antes de abri-la e sentiu suas sobrancelhas franzindo ao ler a única palavra na tela. 'Desculpe.'

Tinha terminado de discar o numero de Quinn e quando iria apertar a tecla pra ligar, ouviu a voz de Santana lá fora.

"Então, eu e a Q temos uma surpresa pra vocês. Divirtam-se!"

Tudo se assimilou como o efeito de uma bomba em sua cabeça e Rachel correu para fora do banheiro. Ao ver a si mesma e Quinn no telão da quadra preferiu não ter deixado o local, mas suas pernas já não tinham mais força pra voltar.

* * *

'Eu sei que você está aqui. Vá para o estacionamento, agora. Rachel' Quinn estremeceu ao ler a mensagem. Deu graças por já estar no local. Estava tentando sair dali há horas, mas era bastante impossível quando não conseguia se mover um passo, o único passo que precisava pra poder alcançar a maçaneta da porta de seu carro e dirigir para bem longe dali.

Seu tremor só aumentou ao ver uma morena baixa sair pela porta principal do colégio. A outra garota a notou ali rapidamente, correndo em sua direção. Quando Rachel se aproximou um pouco mais, a loira notou sua maquiagem borrada e lágrimas em seu rosto, o que a fez abaixar a cabeça automaticamente.

"Por que fez isso, Quinn?" Ela ouviu a voz chorosa da outra após alguns instantes, mas continuou encarando o chão.

"Rachel, eu-"

"Só seja direta, por favor. Se é que você tem alguma consideração por mim" Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar a outra após a interrupção e percebeu a sua falta de motivos.

"Eu não sei, na verdade" Rachel a olhou, indignada.

"Você me enganou por nada, Quinn? Toda aquela encenação por nada?"

"Encenação?" A loira elevou o tom a ponto de quase gritar. "Eu te amo e você sabe disso, Rachel. Eu sei que deveria ter te avisado, ou melhor, não deveria ter feito aquilo, me desculpe" A morena respirou fundo, tentando não deixar que mais lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Esforço inútil.

"Desculpar? Como, se de acordo com aquele vídeo, eu não sei que você me ama?"

Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas para a garota à sua frente.

"Mas o que?..."

"Você cortou o vídeo, Quinn. Eu esperei a tela escurecer totalmente para sair de lá."

A loira não conseguiu dizer mais nada, estava com milhões de formas de morte passando pela sua cabeça. As formas de morte de Santana.

Saiu andando de volta ao colégio com Rachel atrás de si, a diva perguntava o que ela estava pensando e ela não respondia, apenas andava.

"Quinn!" A morena pegou seu braço quando ela passava pela porta. "Eu não vou entrar aí de jeito nenhum e espero que você saiba disso."

A loira passou a mão em seu rosto, sentindo uma relutância da outra em deixá-la com a mão ali. Rachel olhava angustiada para o corredor de entrada.

"Não precisa vir, mas espero que gravem o que eu vou fazer agora" A Cheerio soltou-se do braço da diva e virou para continuar seu caminho até a quadra.

Rachel deu a volta no estacionamento, parando na porta dos fundos do colégio e hesitando em abri-la para passar pelo 'caminho secreto' que tinha pra área embaixo das arquibancadas. Reuniu forças suficientes e passou pela porta. Caso tivesse algum casal lá, eles estariam muito ocupados um com o outro para rir dela.

Figgins terminou de anunciar a presidente do comitê do baile e a garota falou algo sobre a importância de um rei e uma rainha.

'A importância fútil de um rei e uma rainha', pensou Rachel. Enquanto a garota falava no palco, a diva notou Quinn discutindo com Santana perto do mesmo.

"Pára com isso de que você se preocupou comigo, Santana! Só te vi preocupada com uma pessoa na vida, e era Brittany" A loira disse, gritando pra que a outra pudesse ouvi-la além da caixa de som ao lado.

"Quinn, é diferente... Eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mas você sabe que no fundo sempre quis me aproximar mais de você, te ter como amiga e não como concorrente."

"Esquece isso, Lopez. Aqui não é lugar pra esse tipo de conversa, e de qualquer jeito, seu esforço não adiantou nada" A latina estreitou os olhos, desconfiada e a voz da garota no palco soou mais alta.

"Com a maioria dos votos de vocês, o rei e a rainha do baile, Sam Evans e Quinn Fabray!" As pessoas pela quadra aplaudiram e gritaram com o anúncio. Quinn saiu irritada de perto de Santana e subiu pisando forte de um lado do palco, enquanto Sam entrava meio pra baixo do outro. Assim que recebeu sua faixa, a loira se dirigiu ao microfone, ignorando a menina que lhe dava flores.

"Eu não ganharia isso se vocês tivessem assistido mais um pouco. Acho que isso pertence à Santana Lopez e não a mim" Quinn observou a multidão ficando confusa. Seus olhos passaram por dezenas de rostos até que ela olhou pra arquibancada no momento em que uma luz passava por lá e jurou ter visto o rosto de Rachel entre alguns bancos. A coragem que faltava encheu seu peito em questão de segundos. "Vocês perderam uma parte do vídeo, pelo que notei. Eu só queria que soubessem que..." Ela puxou uma grande quantidade de ar e olhou para Sam, que estava com uma expressão triste ao seu lado, e Santana, que fazia um gesto negativo com a cabeça na subida do palco. Então, fechou os olhos e virou-se para os alunos novamente. "... eu amo Rachel Berry."


	8. Epílogo

**N/A: Bom, me pediram pra escrever um epílogo e eu tentei. Eu realmente espero que gostem, demorei pra postar por causa da revisão que eu tive que fazer.**

Quinn acendeu o abajur pela quarta vez na madrugada de sexta, pensando ter escutado seu alerta de mensagens. Ficou alguns minutos encarando o celular insatisfeita por não ter nada ali, nada que lhe _interessasse_, no caso. Olhou no relógio ao lado do abajur e fez algumas contas. Tinham quase quatro dias que não conseguia dormir mais de duas horas por noite e, em algumas horas, seria uma semana sem notícias de Rachel. A diva podia ser irritante algumas vezes, mas com certeza, ouvi-la falando sobre milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo era muito melhor do que não ouvi-la, não vê-la e não saber o que se passa com ela.

A loira apagou o abajur mais uma vez e acabou cochilando com o celular ao seu lado, depois de um tempo.

_Sua própria voz ecoava nos alto-falantes. Todos a encaravam sem acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir, mas quem acreditaria? Nem ela mesma acreditava que tinha dito aquilo, ou ela não tinha dito? Se ela não tivesse dito, o silêncio seria algo normal, eles esperavam que ela falasse algo. Virou para o lado novamente e viu Sam com a mesma cara do resto._

_Ela **tinha** falado._

_Tinha acabado de se declarar para Rachel na frente de todo o colégio. Alunos, professores e até alguns pais, todos ali. Rachel não estava, mas ela sentia, ou melhor, desejava que a morena tivesse escutado. Aquela "cena" não foi para os seus colegas de classe, mas sim para a diva. A única coisa que queria era que Rachel Berry a escutasse, somente e apenas isso._

_Todos ainda estavam petrificados olhando pra ela quando ela sentiu uma mão a puxando pra fora do palco. Assim que terminou de ser arrastada para uma coxia improvisada atrás do palco, a loira se focou latina a sua frente falando desesperadamente._

_"Você é louca? Só pode ser, e muito! Eu tento te ajudar editando uma porcaria de um vídeo pra você virar pra escola inteira e falar que ama uma aberração?"_

_"Eu te falei pra não cortar a merda do vídeo, Lopez!" Santana franziu as sobrancelhas com o tom da outra._

_"Eu estaria orgulhosa por ser a ouvinte do seu primeiro palavrão, Fabray, mas não consigo sentir orgulho depois do que você..."_

_"Só cala a boca, Santana. Por favor" Quinn interrompeu assim que a outra Cheerio começou a falar com aquele tom debochado de sempre. A latina notou que a loira estava com os olhos marejados._

_"Q, não precisa chorar. Falar um palavrão não vai te fazer ir pro inferno."_

_"Cala a boca!" Santana abaixou a cabeça, obedecendo dessa vez._

_O silêncio permaneceu entre elas, enquanto Quinn tentava limpar algumas lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente de seus olhos. Sam estava fazendo algum tipo de discurso de agradecimento no palco, com uma voz perturbada._

_"Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você promete não fazer piadas idiotas e responder seriamente, S?" A latina voltou seu olhar ao rosto da loira, curiosa. "Antes que você diga que não, lembre-se do que você me disse ainda pouco. Aquilo de sermos... amigas."_

_"Não" Santana sorriu ao responder, fazendo a musculatura de Quinn ficar tensa. "Não farei nenhuma piada idiota" A garota completou e a Head Cheerleader sorriu aliviada em resposta. _

_"Eu sei que errei com ela, mas você acha que ela vai me perdoar, Sant?" A expressão de medo da loira não afetou o sorriso da latina._

_"Claro que ela vai, seria muito estúpida se não desse uma chance à Quinn Fabray, ainda mais depois do que você acabou de fazer."_

O celular tremeu ao seu lado na cama e Quinn abriu os olhos, assustada. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo quando, ainda sonolenta, viu o nome de Rachel na tela. O celular continuava tremendo em sua mão, e ela finalmente percebeu ser uma ligação. Abriu o aparelho o mais rápido que pôde e tentou controlar o tom desesperado em sua voz.

"Rachel?" Silêncio. "Rachel, eu sei que é você, seu nome apareceu aqui" O barulho do outro lado da linha dava a entender que a morena tinha dado um tapa na própria testa. "Por favor, para com esse masoquismo e fala comigo, Rach!"

"_Eu..._" A diva disse de forma hesitante. "_Desculpe, Quinn. Eu não deveria ter ligado. São quase quatro da manhã, eu devo ter te acordado e não sei o que dizer._"

"Eu precisava ouvir sua voz, então não se preocupe com a hora, Rach. Isso não é problema pra mim desde que você faltou na terça e..."

"_Desculpe, eu..._"

"Pare de se desculpar, eu que errei, eu que te devo desculpas" A linha ficou silenciosa novamente. "Não posso fazer isso por telefone, Rachel. Você acha que pode me encontrar?"

"_Quinn, são quatro da manhã._"

"Eu sei, mas não posso esperar nem mais um minuto. Acha que consegue sair e me esperar no parque da esquina da sua casa?"

"_Quinn, eu não posso sair assim de casa, meus pais vão me matar! E se eu for sequestrada? Eu não sei pular janelas também, seria desastroso tentar!_" O tom de desespero na voz da morena fez a loira rir. "_Não é algo engraçado, ou você acha a morte engraçada, Fabray?_" A risada de Quinn parou ao ouvir seu sobrenome. "_O que houve?_"

"Fabray? Achei que tínhamos parado com os sobrenomes."

"_Eu só..._"

"Já entendi, Rachel. É por isso que preciso conversar, pessoalmente" A Cheerio suspirou tensa. Pouco tempo depois, Rachel começou a rir do outro lado da linha e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu disse algo engraçado, Rachel? Isso é algum tipo de vingança por alguns minutos atrás?"

"_Não, é só que..._" A diva parecia tentar abafar a risada. Completou, assim que conseguiu. "_É só que eu te imaginei agora, sabe? Pulando a sua janela e vindo até o parque aqui da esquina como naqueles filmes e..._"

"Qual a parte engraçada?"

"_Me deixa terminar!_" Rachel riu mais ainda. "_Eu imaginei você fazendo isso tudo de pijama!_" A morena continuou rindo e, apesar da imagem não empolgar tanto Quinn, sua risada a contagiou.

"Eu me vestiria adequadamente antes, certo Rachel?" A loira disse quando as risadas se acalmaram. "Você não pode tentar sair pelos fundos?"

"_O quê? Ir ao parque agora? Impossível, Quinn._"

"Rach, por favor... Eu preciso falar com você direito."

"_Só algumas horas. Você pode vir aqui em casa de manhã, Quinn._"

"Não vou conseguir dormir" A Cheerio sussurrou, mas no instante seguinte torceu para que não tivesse falado alto o suficiente a ponto da morena escutada-la. Ao ouvir um 'oh' do outro lado da linha, ela percebeu ser tarde demais.

"_Eu canto pra você._"

O coração da loira parou. Pensou nos motivos da diva se importar de cantar pra ela, mas principalmente, pensou em como seria ótimo adormecer ouvindo-a outra cantar e em como já tinha sonhado com isso antes.

"Vo-você cantaria pra mim? Mesmo depois do-"

"_Qual música você quer que eu cante, Quinn?_" Rachel perguntou séria, sem deixa transparecer o quão estava maravilhada com a oportunidade de cantar para Quinn dormir.

"O qu-que você quiser."

"_Ok, se não te agradar me deixe saber, tudo bem? Eu sinceramente amo essa música_" A loira murmurou um 'uhum' enquanto se ajeitava embaixo das cobertas, ainda sem acreditar que a música acapella que começou a seguir era cantada por Rachel Berry, e para ela. "_I am outside, and I've been waiting for the sun with my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong. __My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize... Tell me why we live like this. __Keep me safe inside your arms, like towers towers over me, yeah. 'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be whole... Lock the doors 'cause I'd like to capture this voice. It came to me tonight so everyone will have a choice and under red lights I'll show myself it wasn't forged. We're at war, we live like this. Keep me safe inside your arms, like towers towers over me, yeah. 'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be whole... __Tower over me... Tower over me... __And I'll take the truth at any cost. 'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adored? Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be whole..._"

* * *

A campainha dos Berry tocou às 09:33. Quinn estava apreensiva do lado de fora quando viu os olhos cor de chocolate que não via há uma semana.

"Achei que você viria mais tarde" A menina sorriu pra ela da porta.

"Eu te disse que não aguentaria esperar muito" Ela sorriu em resposta. "A gente realmente precisa conversar, Rach."

A diva não fez comentário algum, apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou pra dentro. Falou algo com algum dos pais e voltou à porta segurando um casaco. A loira que a esperava franziu as sobrancelhas, considerando a falta do frio.

"Antes que você pergunte, é só prevenção."

"Nunca se sabe quando pode nevar, certo?" Rachel riu, sendo rapidamente acompanhada por Quinn, mas logo as risadas cessaram e elas caminharam em silêncio.

Ao chegarem ao parque, sentaram-se em um banco e a loira pensava no que falar enquanto observava duas meninas pequenas correndo de um lado pro outro.

"Você não se sente mal?" A pergunta da diva ecoou em sua mente enquanto ela tentava entender a que a garota se referia.

"Desculpe?"

"Olhando as crianças..."

"Oh, sim, as crianças" Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar o resto dos pensamentos em sua mente. "Elas me lembram _dela_ o tempo todo, e sim, isso me deixa um pouco mal, mas aí eu penso que eu não seria uma boa mãe."

"É claro que você seria, Quinn" Rachel pegou em sua mão e elas trocaram um olhar por um tempo, até voltarem à realidade.

"Não por amor, Rach" A loira sorriu pra si mesma. "Eu quis dizer que eu não poderia dar tudo que ela quisesse ou precisasse, eu não cuidaria dela tão bem quanto a..." A morena abaixou a cabeça, esperando ouvir o nome da própria mãe. "... pessoa que a adotou, sabe?"

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta, até que Rachel criou coragem pra perguntar a questão que rondava sua cabeça.

"Como foi o colégio essa semana?"

"Você sabe... alguns recebendo cartas de faculdades, mas a maioria não, por motivos óbvios."

"Não perguntei sobre isso..." Quinn balançou a cabeça, entendendo o que a diva quis dizer.

"Você já deve ter sentido o cheiro de uva do meu xampu, certo?" Rachel acenou afirmativamente, com um olhar desentendido. "Não é do meu xampu..."

Os olhos da diva focaram-se nos de Quinn novamente, entendendo que a quantidade de banhos de raspadinhas que ela tinha tomado era grande, bem grande. Mais instantes de silêncio até que ela criou coragem para uma nova pergunta que a rondava por muito mais tempo que a que havia acabado de fazer.

"Por que você ajudou a Santana?"

A loira olhou para as próprias mãos, envergonhada.

"Eu só queria que ela saísse do meu pé, Rach. Desculpe por isso, deveria ter me preocupado com você também, eu errei em não pensar nos seus sentimentos."

"Eu acho que seu erro foi se apaixonar por mim" A garota sussurrou mais como uma constatação do que algo a ser questionado.

"Rachel" Quinn puxou seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. "Eu ter me apaixonado não foi um erro, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu no meio dessa loucura."

"Tem certeza, Quinn?"

"Absoluta, meu amor."

Rachel se aproximou mais do rosto da outra e selou seus lábios, sorrindo.

"Acabar com a sua popularidade na escola e a sua reputação na cidade foi algo bom?" A diva sorriu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Bom pode não ser, mas se eu não tivesse motivos excelentes nunca teria coragem de fazer o que fiz. E mais, pra que eu precisaria de popularidade e reputação em Ohio, se em alguns meses eu estarei em NY?" O sorriso de Rachel transformou-se em uma expressão surpresa.

"Você vai pra New York? Como assim?"

"Eu tentei te falar a semana toda, minha carta chegou segunda. A princípio, eu não queria ir, mas minha mãe insistiu que era uma ótima oportunidade e blábláblá."

"Meu Deus!"

"O que houve, Rach?" A loira perguntou preocupada enquanto Rachel procurava desesperadamente por algo no casaco que havia trazido.

"Não era só por prevenção, eu tinha algo pra te mostrar, mas precisava me acertar com você antes, saber como ficaríamos."

A morena sorriu ao finalmente encontrar um papel em um dos bolsos. Quinn continuou sem entender e a outra estendeu o papel para que ela lesse, e foi o que ela fez.

"Então..."

"Estamos destinadas a ficar juntas, Q. Não adianta tentar fugir de mim, se fossemos sem nos falarmos, nós nos entenderíamos na faculdade, ou nos esbarraríamos pela cidade, é o destino falando mais alto, sabe?"

A Cheerio encarou a diva com uma expressão chocada por alguns instantes. Então, sua expressão se aliviou e ela selou seus lábios nos da outra novamente.

"Nunca fugiria de você. Sabe por quê?" Rachel balançou a cabeça sorrindo bobamente, ainda anestesiada pelo beijo. "Porque eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Quinn."


End file.
